


Night Vale; Silenced

by XxX_Ghost_Misfits_XxX



Series: Strexcorp wins [1]
Category: Welcome to Nightvale, wtnv
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bad Things Happen to Cecil Palmer, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, I like Kevin, M/M, Not Beta Read, Stitches, Strex wins au, Strexcorp wins au, Sympathetic Kevin, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2020-12-27 10:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 7,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxX_Ghost_Misfits_XxX/pseuds/XxX_Ghost_Misfits_XxX
Summary: This is the reality where Strexcorp wins Nightvale. Strexcorp is more ruthless, and merciless. I wanted angst.(Fic name by @simplynerdy on tumblr)You don’t have to read the others in the story, this could be a standalone





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My formatting is WACK btw

“Listeners, I’m getting news that-“

Cecil paused, he seemed to have read ahead.

“-That teen militia leader, Tamika Flynn, has been captured by Strexcorp. She was trying to take them down, but it seems she was brought down.”

He looked into the booth, Maureen was looking at the door into it with a panicked expression.

“Listeners, we cannot let Strex win! They might be stronger then us, but that can’t get in the way, they’re going to change Night Vale for the worse!”

The door flung open, Kevin and Lauren entered the recording booth, Daniel was in the Studio booth with Maureen,

“Cecil! There seems to have been some slight...adjustments, concerning your spot on the radio.”

Lauren told him, her arms folded over her chest. Cecil felt his face go cold, dread building up.  
  
“Could this wait until the end of my current broadcast?”

“Unfortunately, it can’t.”

“Listeners, while I see what’s going on, here’s the weather report!”

He pushed the mic away, and turned to look at the Strexcorp members.

“What? What do you mean it can’t? Lauren, what’s going on?”

“Higher ups demanded that since you wanted to push the revolution, you’d get punished.” 

She smiled, Strexcorp members are always smiling. Lauren motioned towards Maureen.

“She’ll be joining.”

“She didn’t do anything! That isn’t fair!”

Cecil stood up, Kevin grabbed his arm and pulled him away from his desk, Lauren nodded.

“Yes, well, that doesn’t matter. Me and Kevin will be taking over the radio, Daniel will take Maureen’s.”

Maureen had gotten dragged out of her booth too, Kevin grabbed her wrist. Lauren shut the door as they left.

“Kevin, What is going on? You know that’s not fair, right?“

“Oh, Cecil. It’s not all bad working for Strexcorp! After all, look what they did to me!”

All the color drained from their faces. Maureen was staring him down.

”I’m going to beat your ass, Kevin.”

She earned a look from Cecil.

“Will I be able to go back to radio?”

“Depends on how you take this.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We arrive at Strexcorp HQ!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence starts this chapter!

* * *

‘Depends on how you take this.’

Those words kept going though Cecil’s mind. Maureen sat next to him, they were going to Strex headquarters. Cecil had been non-stop talking,

“Kevin, don’t you want to take Strexcorp down? This is your chance! We’ll help you. Please-“

Maureen elbowed him in the ribs, and whispered quietly but urgently,

“Shut up, you’re going to get us killed!” She hissed

Cecil had a hard time being quiet though, and Maureen had already accepted death. She looked out the car window.

“Oooh, Cecil. I can’t do that. That would be treasonous! I see why they want you to be brought in.”

Kevin seemed a little less cheery then usual though. He got serious all the sudden.

“I’ll give you guys a warning-“  
  
His voice was really quiet, his grip tightened on the wheel.

“- I’m not supposed to tell anyone, but Maureen? You’ll be fine as long as you don’t start anything.”

She rolled her eyes, Kevin continued.

“Cecil, you...you’re fucked if you keep talking.” 

Maureen looked at Cecil, “That means you need to shut up.”

They got to the Strexcorp HQ. When they entered the building, Maureen got swarmed with other Strexcorp members while Kevin led Cecil down a dark hallway. Cecil was still talking.

“I can’t do this. You can’t make me, Kevin-“ 

“If you don’t keep quiet, you’ll see what Strex does to people who don’t cooperate, and you will not like it, Cecil. Like I said, even the most resilient radio hosts. If you truly value your life, stop talking.”

Kevin spoke in a quiet, rushed tone before going back to his regular happy tone,

“Lauren will be dealing with the whole process. Well, her and her lackies! I’ll be around, however.”

He pushed Cecil into a room, and gave him a sympathetic look before leaving. It wasn’t a nice room, the walls were barren. It was small, almost too small.

“Great, this is just great. I’m trapped in a Strex building with no way to interact with anyone! Who knows what’s going to happen to Maureen. Carlos is in the other desert world. Oh God, I’m going to die alone.”

His thought trailed off fast, it hadn’t even been 5 minutes. The room didn’t have anything in it at all, he started to pace.

“Everything will be fine, Maureen will be fine, Carlos will be fine, Tamika-“

Cecil pauses,

“-She’ll be fine. She’s been though worse.”

The door opened, and a Strex worker came in, “Miss. Mallard called, she said she’d be in to deal with you.”

They just stood there, eyes empty, no emotion, smiling. Strexcorp employees are are always smiling.

“What about Maureen? And Tamika?”

Cecil got no response. They walked out.

For all he knew a couple hours past before Lauren walked in.

“Cecil, I know you’re scared but this will be good for you! Just look at Kevin!”

“He’s scared! How can you not see that?”

Lauren shook her head.

“That was the wrong answer.”

Cecil paused, confused, his head tilted,

“What...?”

“You remember Daniel? He does all my dirty work.”

Daniel walked into the room, and he and Lauren shared a look. Cecil took a step back.

Daniel threw a punch, and Cecil stumbled back, immediately putting his hand against his nose. He stared at Lauren.   
  
“Again.”

Daniel hit harder, and Cecil pulled his hand back to look at it. There was blood on the palm of his hand. Daniel grabbed Cecil and rammed his head against the hall multiple times. His glasses flung off his face.

Lauren stepped on them, cracking one of the lens. Daniel dropped Cecil and he slid down the wall. Daniel punched Cecil in the face, before looking at Lauren, who nodded.

”We’ll be back.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We’re following Maureen this chapter 
> 
> She can swear, which is cool

Maureen watched as Cecil was taken away. She shook her head. He was still talking. Strexcorp was supposed to have a employee with her at all times but she had wandered off.

Nothing was labeled! Absolutely nothing, at least everything at the station was labeled. Maureen pulled her hood up to blend more into the darkness.

She walked into a dark hall, the only light was coming out of the bottom of the doors. She walked down the silent hall. Maureen paused, and turned back, she noticed one door didn’t have a light under the door.

Maureen stood there for a minuet, before trying the door. It was locked, of course. She kneeled down and examined the lock, she pulled a bobby pin out of her hair and picked the lock.

“That was fucking easy.”

Maureen mumbled as she pushed the door open. As expected the room was dark, but she could make out a figure sitting in the corner of the small room.

She carefully walked into the room, gripping her phone tight. She turned the flashlight on. The figure turned and looked over.  
  
“Tamika...?”

“Maureen!”  
  
Tamika sat up, and winced. Maureen kneeled next to her, noticing how bruised her face was, purple was littered all over.  
  
“What’re you doing here? You shouldn’t be here.”

Maureen motioned to her intern shirt, and sighed, “Cecil pushed the revolution-“

“Cecil’s here too? Shit, he’s not going to last.”

”He won’t stop talking.”

”Maureen, we have to help him. But I can’t leave this room..”

She put her arm across her stomach,

”They kicked my ribs, I think one’s bruised.”

Maureen tilted her head,

”Y-You’d still be able to walk.”

Tamika shrugged, and Maureen offered her hand out. Tamika tried to stand up but fell over, she let out a painful grunt.

"They might've done something when I was knocked out. You need to find the rest of my bookclub."

"When you call it that, it sounds cute."

Maureen remarked as she stood up, Tamika gave her a look.

"But I'll do that. Stay safe, Tamika."

She walked towards the door, she almost didn't hear Tamikas small

"Good luck."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of this is typed from my phone

While we were with Maureen, Kevin had visited Cecil, as he walked in he carefully shut the door, he grimaced as he looked at Cecil. Dried blood on his face, bruises on his face, there was a major bruise where Daniel slammed his face against the wall. Cecil immediately started talking.

”Kevin, this is bad, this is very bad. Where is Maureen? Or Tamika?”

“You need to calm down.”

Kevin stayed close to the door, occasionally glancing back.

“We lost Maureen. She was supposed to always have an employee with her at all times, but we think she snuck away.”

”That sounds like her.” Cecil mumbled.

”Tamika is very much in your boat, right now. Surprisingly, she’s got it just a tiny bit worse than you.”

Kevin kept his gaze on the door this time.

”I have to go." He looked back at Cecil, ”I’ll be back.”

He slipped out right before Lauren and Daniel came into the room. Lauren seemed stressed.

”Where is Maureen?”

Her tone was angry, Daniel stayed behind her.

”Why would I know? I don’t even know how old I am.”

There was a pause in the room, Lauren looked at Daniel, who just looked confused, he spoke.

”What?”

”Yeah, bet you didn't count on that.”

”That’s beside the point right now.”

Lauren said, more so to herself, she turned to Cecil again.

”You don’t know where Maureen is?”

”No, I don't. Why would I know?”

”I thought she would've come to you.”

”I’m not exactly her favorite person.”

Cecil told them, he put his glasses on.

”Wow. These things are useless when they’re broken.”

Lauren ignored that, she stormed out, you could hear her in the hallway.

”Where is Maureen?!”

Daniel lingered in the doorway, watching Cecil examining his glasses. He turned and left. Cecil heard a ‘click’ this time. He carefully got up and went to check it. The door was locked, of course. He returned to his spot on the floor, he had taken up talking to himself.

"Glasses are broken, that's fine. Can't leave the room, that's fine! Just by myself, I can't really handle that, but that's fine. Maureen is still missing and Tamika has it worse. That's fine. Probably won’t go back to radio, that’s fine...”

His voice broke during the last 'fine.' Like what he just said was hitting him.

Kevin was glad he was able to get out of the room before Lauren and Daniel got in. He hurried down the hall and bumped into someone.

”Watch where you’re going!”

She hissed, before realizing, ”Shit, You work here.”

Kevin nodded, before, he realized, ”Wait, Maureen?!”

“Where’s Cecil?” Maureen's tone was urgent.

Kevin looked around, “I’ll help you, but Lauren and Daniel are in there now.”

“Then where’s the rest of Tamika’s bookclub?”

“I don’t know, but I can find out and tell you. We can meet where Cecil is being held.”

“When?” She questioned.

“Later tonight, around twelve, this spot again, and I'll be able to tell you."

“Where’s Cecil?” She asked again.

“I’ll show you tonight, too. I don’t want you to get caught by Lauren and Daniel.”

Maureen nodded, and held her hand out.

“Let’s shake on it.”

So they did.


	5. Chapter 5

Kevin had a desk, you see, and on that desk held records of everybody they had brought in. No one knew why Kevin of all people had gotten chosen to keep it safe but everything always has a reason.

He was currently sat at his desk, thumbing though the records of people Strexcorp deemed, ‘Unsafe to have in the public.’ 

Kevin himself was once in that record. He could find where his name was crossed off. He found Tamika’s bookclub on one page, and wrote room numbers on a piece of paper. He was halfway through writing a room number, he paused. 

”Why didn’t she ask for Tamika?”

He mumbled to himself, but continued writing the number anyways.

Last time we saw Cecil, he wasn't handling be alone that well, Lauren and Daniel had gone back to him. Cecil was still talking to himself, but he had more bruises all over, and probably a small concussion (Daniel continued slamming Cecil’s head against the wall). He sat against the wall, head in his hands. Lauren and Daniel walked into the room.

“We still can’t find Maureen.”

Lauren told him, she had her arms crossed. Cecil didn’t look at them.

“Not surprising.” He mumbled.

Daniel whispered something to Lauren.

“OH! Yes! Thank you for reminding me, Cecil?”

“Yes..?”

“You talk too much.” Lauren’s tone was more eerie than usual.

Daniel nodded in agreement.

”What’re you guys...?”

Cecil trailed off as Daniel showed a needle and thread. Cecil’s face paled.

”Wh-what?“

Daniel got closer, and Cecil started to shake.

“Please, I’ll be quiet, I promise, I’ll be quiet, I won’t talk anymore!”

“That’s what we’re making sure.”

Daniel kneeled down, ”Lauren, you're going to have to hold him down.”

Lauren walked over, ignoring Cecil’s desperate pleading, she held his shoulders in a death grip.

”Please, please, don't! I’ll so anything! I’ll-”

Daniel smashed his head against the wall and poked the needle though the skin above the lip, blood starting to drip. Cecil’s vision started to fade, all he could think about how much pain he was in.

When Cecil came to, his lips felt numb. All he could taste was blood. His hand went to his mouth and flinched away after he touched them. They had stitched his mouth shut. No one was in the room, blood had dripped down and ended up on his shirt, and on the floor. He blacked out again as he realized one thing. He’d never be able to do radio again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y’all thought I forgot about Carlos, didn’t you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pssst, if you want more feels about this chapter, listen to ’Pigeon’ by Cavetown

* * *

Cecil had been in and out of consciousness for a few days, he was thinking he lost a lot of blood. Either that or the concussion. He hated being silent. His mouth throbbed in pain. The good news was that Lauren and Daniel had been going easy on him ever since...

He kept his gaze down, but there was a flash of blue that he immediately recognized and dreaded. You see, Carlos was trapped in the Other Desert world.

”Cecil..? What’s going on?”

The familiar voice asked, Cecil looked up to meet his eyes. Carlos could see the fear in his eyes, but he also seemed relieved. Carlos saw the blood, and all the bruises, and was filled with rage. (Not that he’d let Cecil know right now.) He sat in front of him and Cecil started to tear up.

”I-It’s going to be okay, dear. You're going to be fine.”

Carlos told him, the stitches were deep and sloppily done. He wrapped his arms around Cecil, who, for the first time since he got there, cried.

”It’s alright. I got you.”

Carlos whispered quietly, “I’m coming home.”

Cecil pulled away and looked at him, head tilted.

”I promise. I gotta go, but I promise you, I’ll be there soon.”

Carlos kissed his forehead before disappearing, leaving Cecil alone again.

Kevin paced in the spot, he held a notebook. This had a slim chance of working but they had to rely on it. Maureen walked up to him.

”Sorry I’m late, I had to avoid Lauren.”

”I was getting worried.”

”Yeah, well, I’m here now.”

Kevin handed her the notebook, She flipped though it.

”It‘s all the bookclub members.”

Maureen nodded, “Thank you. Now, where is Cecil?”

She asked as she pocketed the notebook. Kevin looked around, making sure no one was around.

”Follow me.”

Kevin started to walk, so she did. Kevin didn’t tell Maureen this, but when he was looking up room numbers, Cecil and Tamika didn’t have one. Which seemed pretty strange until he realized if you were to find his name, he hadn’t had one either. 

”We need to hurry, I have no idea where Lauren and Daniel are.”

Kevin told her as they turned into a hall, he came to a stop at a door at the end of the hall. He pulled a keychain from his belt loop and unlocked the door. As they walked, Maureen gasped.

”Cecil, I fucking warned you.”

Maureen sounded upset.

Kevin’s face paled, ”Holy shit.”

Cecil was looking at them, you could tell he’d been crying. Maureen turned to Kevin to yell at him then stopped once she looked at him. He was shaking.

”I’m so sorry, Cecil. I should've done something, I-I’m sorry.”

Cecil shook his head, and tried to stand up. Maureen caught him before he fell and helped him back to the floor. 

”I’m going to get us out-“

Cecil shook his head again and put his hand on her shoulder. She could see the panic.

”-I’ll be fine. I promise. I just have to get Tamika and her friends. Tamika’s doing okay, by the way. You’re closer to the exit, so we’ll come back for you, okay?”

He nodded. Maureen stood up and walked towards the door.

”We’ll be back. Be safe.”

She and Kevin relocked the door once they got out. There was a silence between them they didn’t know how to break.

”I warned him...”

Maureen whispered, Kevin hesitantly put his hand on her shoulder.

”As long as we can get him out safely, he’ll be fine.”

She nodded, “I’ll get Tamika and the people close to her.”

”We have a problem.”

”...What?”

”Tamika doesn’t have a room number.

”What?” She repeated.

”Strexcorp doesn’t put room numbers on the most ‘problematic’ people. If I wasn’t the one tasked with Cecil, we’d be fucked. If you hadn’t found Tamika, we’d be fucked.”

Maureen sighed, pinching her nose.

”Guess we’ll do this the old fashion way.”

She pulled a marker out of her pocket, and looked at the list, then wrote some numbers on her arm and circled others on the paper before giving it back to Kevin.

”You get the circled ones, I’ll get the ones on my arm. We’ll meet in the area we meet in earlier.”

Kevin nodded, “Be careful.”

”You too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maureen and Kevin, the unlikely duo


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was strexcorp wins! Cecil for Halloween!

* * *

Maureen kept her pace fast. Kevin has an advantage, he can go wherever he wants without being suspicious. Plus, he has the basic layout of the building. Maureen hurried up and down corridors. Some of the doors were unlocked, which she thought as odd seeing as they know she’s still in the building.

She found one of the rooms, (An unlocked door.) and went in, the kid looked at the opening door. They were in way better shape then Cecil or Tamika.

”You’re in Tamika’s bookclub right?”   
  
The kid nodded, “Yea?”

”Well, c’mon, we’re busting out. What’s your name?”

Maureen started to walk out, the kid followed.

”Uh, Willow.”

”Nice. We’re finding more of y’all then Tamika.”

It went like that for all the kids she busted out, some doors were locked, some weren’t. 

“Alright, let’s get Tamika.”

”But- this is only half of us?” One of the kids blurted out.

”Kevin’s getting the others.”

”Oh.”

As they hurried down the hall, Maureen noticed Tamika’s light was on. She stopped, considered, then slowly opened the door despite the quiet protest of the book club. Luckily, the 50/50 chance worked out for them. Tamika seemed relieved.

”I still can’t walk, Maureen.”

Two of the kids walked over and helped her up.

Kevin was still cautious, there were places he wasn't supposed to be, some of those places were where the book club was. He had a key though, which is more then Maureen had. The kids were scared of him, which he kind of expected, but he had managed to get them to trust him. They made their way to meet up with Maureen and grab Cecil. Maureen leaned against the wall, Tamika smiled smugly at her book club. 

”Alright, let's save Cecil.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever to get out!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter of me not explaining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are coming slower because I have to write a draft now again

They walked down the dark hall.

"Why is everything dark in here?"

Maureen asked, Kevin shrugged.

"I have no clue why they don't use lights."

Tamika had been eyeing Kevin since they met up.

"Well, why don't you?"

"...I was in Cecil's position when they expanded."

Kevin told them, keeping his gaze straight ahead. Maureen glared at Tamika, who clearly didn't expect that answer.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

They walked in uncomfortable silence for the rest of the way. Maureen whispered an apologize to Kevin, other then that it was silent. Kevin stopped them.

”There’s talking...”

Kevin observed.

”Yeah? This is Cecil we’re talking about.” 

Tamika said, Kevin and Maureen shared a look.

”...He can't talk.” 

Kevin explained. Tamika tilted her head, ”Why?”

”They stitched his mouth shut.” 

Maureen told her. Her eyes went wide, before she could say anything, Maureen walked towards the door.

”What’re you doing?”

One of the kids whispered. Maureen put her ear against the door, and despite the quiet protest, she opened the door and practically waltz in.

”What’s up, Carlos?”

”Hi, Maureen.” 

His tone was quiet, the rest of the gang walked in. Tamika flinched when she saw Cecil.

”They did a number on you...”

Cecil nodded, his hand was on Carlos’ shoulder. Kevin noticed Cecil stilled seemed shell-shocked.

”What’s the plan?”

Carlos asked, everyone but Cecil looked at Kevin.   
  
”We’re close to the exit. That’s why we left Cecil here.”

kevin told Carlos, then continued.

”Maureen can take up the front, y’all can take the middle, I’ll be in the rear.”

Everyone nodded. Carlos helped Cecil up, he and Tamika limped. Cecil practically clung to Carlos. Maureen moved slowly and carefully.

”This is too easy, somethings up.”

Kevin whispered, Cecil nodded in agreement.

”What makes you say that?”

Carlos asked.

”We haven’t had a single employee. I know the cameras work..”

His voice trailed off, Cecil and Carlos noticed. Kevin continued.

”The cameras work. I have no idea why this is working.”

Kevin said. 

“Don’t panic.”

Tamika chimed in, “Panicking makes it worse, just calm down.”

So he did. They made it to the door, Maureen turned.

”Locked.”

She started to pull a bobby pin out of her hair when Kevin tosses her the key. 

“Oh...that’s disappointing.”

She unlocked the door and they all walked out. They didn’t make it far, before.

”KEVIN!”   
  
Everyone turned, there stood Lauren and Daniel. Each held a knife.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will say, I truly didn't expect this to happen

Kevin froze, Cecil put his hand on his shoulder, nearly falling in the process. Maureen ran and stood in front of them.

”Oh my, Kevin. It seems like you really grew on these people.”

Lauren said, taking a step towards them, Cecil pulled Kevin back while Maureen stepped forward.

”I’m not scared of you, bitch.”

”Everyone else is.”

She walked past Maureen to Kevin and before anyone could react, she stabbed his abdomen. His hand went to the wound immediately, blood leaked through his fingers. Maureen grabbed Lauren’s hair and yanked her back by it. Tamika put her hands on Kevin’s shoulders, to both stable herself and to pull Kevin out of shock.

”Kevin, listen to me. If you start to panic, you’ll make it worse.”

He nodded.

”Apply pressure to the wound.”

He pressed down on it harder.

”We need to stop the blood from getting out.”

Maureen threw her hoodie over before going back to fighting. Tamika turned towards her group.

”I need one of you to wrap the hoodie around the wound.”

One of the kids stepped out and did. They carefully tied the knot so it wouldn’t fall.

”Cecil-“ Tamika stopped, ”Sorry...Carlos, is there anywhere we can get help?”

”Josies?”

Carlos turned to Cecil, who nodded.

Maureen walked back over.

”What’s the plan?”

”What happened to your lip?”

Carlos immediately questioned. Maureen wiped away blood with her hand.

”Oh, Daniel can pack a mean punch, but I'm time. They’re gone. What's the plan?”

Cecil looked concerned for the intern.

”We’re going to Josie's.”

”Better start walking.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all thought I was gonna let Kevin get away unharmed?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *I edited this chapter since it’s releases*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate how they don't us anything about Abby, but I still love her

Josie welcomed them in with open arms.

”Strexcorp has taken over the town rather violently.”

She led them into the living room.

”I’m calling Abby.”   
  
She told them, Cecil shook his head.   
  
“This is not up for arguing, Cecil, she knows more then I do.”

Josie told him sternly. He shook his head again.

”Do you know how worried she’s been?”

Everyone in the room was uncomfortable, Cecil looked away.

”I’m calling Abby.” She turned to Kevin, ”She’ll be able to help you.”

She walked into the Kitchen. Tamika was sitting on the floor, leaning against the couch, her book club next to her.

”What does your sister even do?”

”Nurse.”

Carlos answered for him. Maureen practically swiveled to face Cecil.   
  
”Abby’s a nurse?!”

Cecil pointed to his mouth.

”It’s a long story.”

Kevin translated. One of the kids had forced him onto the couch. Josie came back into the living room and handed Maureen some ice.

”She’s one her way. For your lip, Maureen. Kevin, I don't have anything.”

”You’re fine. I just don't wanna bleed on your couch.”

Kevin told her, hand still pressing the wound.

”Eh, don’t worry about it.”

Josie looked at everyone, ”They beat you up badly.”

After about 20 minutes, Abby walked through the door her eyes went over everyone and landed on Kevin.

”Stab victim?”

He nodded as she walked over.

”Alright, I need to look at it.”

”You guys can take the guess room.”

Josie told her, Abby nodded.

”Alright, can someone help me?”

One of the kids stood up.

”I’ll help.”

It only took minutes before Abby came back,

”Thankfully, the wound wasn't that deep, it it was it would've hit some organs.”

She looked at Cecil.

”Does anyone know how long the stitches have been in?”

No response. 

”Cecil?”

He shrugged, she sighed.

”Josie? Can you get him some water? Carlos, can you make sure he doesn’t move? Maureen, can you help with that?”

Josie disappeared into the kitchen while Carlos and Maureen sat on the floor, not crowding Abby, who kneeled next to him. Cecil grabbed Carlos’ hand.

”This is going to hurt, not as much as when it happened, but it’s still going to hurt.”

She had a small pair of scissors in her hand.

”You ready?”

Cecil nodded. Abby carefully cut the small thread not on the lips.

”Pulling the thread out of your lips will cause the most trouble as the tissue has already started to grow back.”

She explained as she put gloves on. Cecil began to shake, but thankful she noticed.

”Hey, you’ll be okay. I promise, and if you pass out it’ll be done quicker!”

Abby tried to be optimistic, but Cecil had never wanted anything to be with hospitals. 

“Do you want me to knock you out?”

Abby joked, lifting her hand. Cecil chuckled, and winced.

”You ready?”

Cecil nodded. Abby began to pull the thread out, there was blood. She did it carefully. Eventually, the thread was all out. She grabbed the water Josie put on the side table and handed it to Cecil.

”Drink this.”

So he did, he put the glass back on the table when he was done. Abby handed him a tissue.

”Dab it on your lips, they’re bleeding.”

As he did that, Abby talked.

”You did very good, Cecil. I’m proud.“

Cecil nodded.

”I-“

He paused, he was still shaking.

”I-“

Cecil brought his hand up to his head.

”I-“

Carlos put his hand on Cecil’s shoulder, concerned but before he could say anything, Cecil let out a heart wenching scream.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Break down time!!

Cecil’s shaking got worse, his breathing got faster and when Carlos had placed his hand on his shoulder, he held it in a death grip. Tears streaming down his face.

“You need to breath, Cecil. Take a deep breath.”

Carlos demonstrated a normal breathing exercise, Cecil copied him.

”Just like that, dear. Keeping doing that.”

So he did, eventually he managed to calm down enough to speak. He loosened his grip on Carlos’ arm.

”I-I’m sorry, Carlos-“

”-Hey, this isn’t your fault. This is the farthest thing from your fault.”

He gently wiped the tears from Cecil’s face, keeping his hands on his cheeks.

”What happened?”

Cecil looked like he was about to start crying again.

”Lauren came to the station and took me and Maureen. We were separated, and Kevin was really...sympathetic. Which surprised me. But-”

Cecil wiped his face, his voice cracked.

”-They basically tortured us, Carlos. Kept us in small rooms by yourselves, I don't handle being left alone all that well, you know this.”

Cecil looked at Carlos, who nodded, encouraging him to continue. His expression was soft.

”I was talking to myself. Multiple people warned me, but I didn't. It's my own fault, I should've listened-”

”-It’s not your fault, Cecil. I promise you, it’s not your fault.”

Carlos reminded him gently, keeping his voice quiet.

”Maureen and Kevin came to tell me about the plan, You know the rest.”

He finished.

”That sounds horrible, Cecil. I’m so sorry you had to go through that.” 

Cecil hugged Carlos tight, and started to sob into his shoulder. Carlos just held him.

”It’s okay, you're okay. They can't hurt you now, love.”

He hated seeing Cecil cry, but something told him he didn't do a whole lot of that there. They sat there for awhile. It was comforting to Cecil, especially after spending weeks alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby, and Carlos are the only level headed people there

"Your leg is just strained,you'll be fine as long as you let it rest."

Abby told Tamika as she stood up.

"Thanks, Abby."

"No problem-"

She turned the bookclub.

"-You all should get some rest."

Maureen walked into to the room.

"Hey Abby?

She turned to face the intern.

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Of course."

As they walked into the hall, Maureen asked.

”How’s everyone doing?”

”Tamika’s going to be fine as long as she doesn’t walk on her leg that much. The kids with her will be fine, they’re scared and tired. Kevin is taking getting stabbed really well, which worries me about that the fuck is going on at Strex. Cecil...he is pretty shaken up about everything, he definitely got the worst of it.”

Abby paused and looked at her.

”How’re you?”

”Tired. Very, very tired. I barely slept.”

”Take a breather then. I know you didn’t ask to talk to me just to see how the others are.”

”I do all my best work sleep deprived! Just ask Cecil and my professors!”

Abby narrowed her eyes.

”Go lay down, Maureen.”

She patted her shoulder.

”...Fine, but only because I forgot what I was going to tell you.”

Maureen said, before turning and leaving. After an amount of time I can’t decide upon, Carlos went to talk to Abby.

”How’s Cecil doing?”

”I’m worried, Abby. How long were they missing for?”

Abby hesitated.

”At least two weeks.”

They shared a look with each other.

”Carlos, it’ll take time and effort, but, we can help him.”

”I know. I know, Abby. I just...I’m so angry with myself for not being there-“

”-You we’re literally trapped in the Desert Other World. You couldn’t have done anything.”

Carlos nodded.

”You’re right. I’m going to punch Lauren in the face.”

”There’s the sprite! Can I ask what happened? When you took him out of the living room?”

Abby asked.

”I think it was an anxiety attack. I could be wrong, but that’s just what it reminded me of. I helped him calm down, and talked to him for awhile then he cried on my shoulder for...too long, I hate seeing him like that.”

”What?” Abby asked.

”It doesn’t happen often! Just after Nightmares, but this was different.”

”What’s he doing now?”

”He’s asleep. He needed it, they all need it.”

Abby nodded in agreement.

”How’s everyone else?”

”Tired and bruised, Carlos, tired and bruised.”

He sighed, “As to be expected, though.”

”We’re going to come up with a plan tomorrow.”

”Sounds good. I’m going to get back to Cecil before he wakes up, goodnight, Abby.”

”Night.”

She watched as he walked done the hall. She couldn’t shake this bad feeling that was crawling on her skin.


	13. Chapter 13

Everyone felt better after getting some sleep. They were all sitting in the living room.

”How’re we going to push Strexcorp out of NightVale?”

Abby asked, Kevin spoke.

”Not easily, they really want you guys.”

”Why?”

Tamika asked, Maureen rolled her eyes.

”They’re a corporation, Tamika. The more they expand, the more money they make.”

”...How do you know that?”

Kevin asked.

”I snuck into an office.”

”Do you have a death wish?”

”I’m an intern, Kevin. I face death every day.”

”Point taken.” 

”Does anyone even know to fight? Tamika, you aren't counted.”

Abby asked, Cecil and Maureen raised their hand a little bit.

”I know self-defense.” Kevin said.

”I know a little bit.”

Carlos told her. Abby looked surprised.

”I didn't expect that.”

”What about you?”

Tamika inquired.

”Of course I do, who do you take me for? Anyways, moving on. Kevin, how much access do you have?”

”More than an average employee but less than Lauren and Daniel. Why?”

Abby hesitated.

”How much trouble would you be in if you went back?”

Kevin sat wide-eyed before he could answer, Cecil spoke up.

”We’re not doing that, Abby. That's a suicide mission for him.”

”I don’t like it either, Cecil! It's the only way.”

”Fuck that.”

Everybody turned to look at him, he never swore.

”Fuck that, Abby. We’re not sending Kevin back just to die.”

”I agree with Cecil.”

Maureen said. 

”I...would prefer not to die.”

Kevin told her.

”Okay, fine.”

Abby gave up, ”Then what’re we going to do?”

Tamika sat up.

”Here’s what we do, we have them everything we got!”

”Which isn't a lot.”

Carlos reminded her, Tamika shrugged.

”Do we have anything better?”

”I’ll fight them all myself.”

Maureen said.

”I kneed Lauren in the face.”

”Well impressive, not a good strategy if we’re outnumbered.”

Abby told her, she crossed her arms.

”You never let me do anything fun.”

”We still need a plan.”

”I have an idea.”

Carlos finally interjected the conversation.

”We don’t have enough people for a surprise attack, but-“

The door slammed open.

”But WE do!”

Lauren waltzed right in, black eye and everything. Daniel and other employees behind her. Maureen turned to Abby.

”I remember what I was going to tell you last night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I allowed Cecil to say the fuck word once


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want more WTNV content by me, follow ‘wtnv-incorrect-quotes’ on tumblr!

“Maureen, I’ll yell at you later. We have a much bigger problem right now.”

Abby said, calmly. Lauren shrugged.

”I don’t think we’re the problem here.”

“Those are fighting words!”

Tamika exclaimed, standing up then wincing.

”...That was pitiful, just give up. We already have NightVale.”

”Not for long.”

Cecil told her, she looked surprised.

”I honestly didn’t think you’d be able to remove them, there goes my bargaining chip with you.”

”I literally told to pick something else.”

Daniel told her. While they argued Kevin looked at the group.

”So, what’s out plan?”

”Get the hell out of here.”

Abby said, quickly standing up and grabbing Tamika then running to the back door, Tamika protesting. The bookclub nodded to each other then started to attack Strexcorp. Maureen looked at Carlos and Cecil, then at the window.

”You’re lucky you can’t walk by yourself, Cecil.”

She smashes the window with her elbow then jumped out. Cecil turned to Kevin.

”C’mon! We aren’t leaving you here.”

Kevin seemed surprised, but nevertheless jumped. Once Cecil and Carlos got out, Maureen started to walk. Everyone followed, they heard screaming from the house.

”What’re we going to do?”

Kevin asked, Maureen shrugged.

”Cecil, would it be possible to get to the station?”

”More than likely. I like where this is going.”

Kevin showed interest.

”Can I get in on this? It's been awhile since I was on air.”

”Of course.”

They kept walking. Carlos spoke.

”There's a risk going into town.”

”We have to take it, there’s nothin’ else to do.”

Maureen told him.

Town was basically empty. It was weird.

”I’ve never seen the town to empty. It's...upsetting.”


	15. Side Chapter; Abby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out how Abby felt when Cecil was yanked off the air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I disappeared for a bit, I had a bad case of writers block!

’Cecil! There seems to have been some slight...adjustments, concerning your spot on the radio.’

’Could this wait until the end of my current broadcast?’

’Unfortunately, it can’t.’

Abby paused knitting to listen to what was happening on the radio, she wasn't a fan of where it was headed. 

’Listeners, while I see what’s going on, here’s the weather report!’

Abby didn't like the general direction it was headed. She continued to knit.

When the radio came back and Cecil wasn't the one talking, a sense of dread went down Abby’s spine. She dropped her knitting next to her and leaned over to the coffee table to pick up her phone.

She tried to call Cecil but it went straight to voicemail. She tried again and got the same response. She left a voicemail.

”Cecil, I- what just happened? Call me back when you can...”

She hung up and just sat there, after a few minutes her phone went off. Steve was texting her.

’Abby, Cecil isn't responding to any calls or texts.’

’I know, I’m worried.’

’He’ll be fine, dear, it's Cecil.’

’I know.’

’I’ll be home in a bit, we can talk then.’

’Alright, love you.’

’Love you too.’


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stole a joke from Snapcube’s sonic 06 dub

“This happened before, Cecil.”

”I know, I know. I’ve never seen it though, I’ve always been in the station.”

The rest of the walk was quiet. I couldn’t think of anything to happen. When they walked into the station, Cecil looked around.

”I honestly thought I’d never never step foot in here again.”

Carlos put his hand on his shoulder, Maureen kept moving.

”I hate this fucking place!”

She called over her shoulder, Cecil choose not to respond. They all felt uneasy as they walked down the hall. Maureen was fidgeting with the knobs as Cecil and Kevin walked into the recording booth. Carlos stayed in the hallway.

Maureen was about to speak when she noticed Cecil walk up to the desk and picked something up.

”Cecil?”

There was a hint of concern in her voice.

”My phone is here, why is my phone still here?”

There was a ton of missed calls and texts from people. The most predominate were Abby, Steve, and Dana.

”I didn’t even realize it fell from my pocket.”

He mumbled, “It’s really hard to read without my glasses.”

Maureen spoke hesitantly.

”Are you ready...?”

“I’m always ready.”

He pocketed his phone as he turned to Kevin.

“Kevin, how about you?”

Kevin nodded. As Cecil pulled the mic closer, a door slammed open. Carlos went into the booth with Maureen, who blocked the door with a chair under the knob.

”...The door opens outward.”

Cecil reminded her.

”Yeah, the chair will land on their feet.”

She made a gesture as if to say ’No duh’ 

Cecil sighed, “Maureen, I love you like your one of my own, but what the hell?”

He walked towards the door and locked it. Kevin spoke.

”Guys, if they catch you again, it don’t be good.”

His tone was apologetic.

”That was a given.”

Carlos retorted.

”These doors won't hold once force is applied.”

Cecil told them, then there was a hard knock.

”How many times are you guys going to keep running? We’ve almost had you four different times now!”

It was Lauren.

”Definitely four more times, at least.”

Maureen told her, she pressed a button.

”Cecil, now or never.”

He rushed over to the mic.

”Hello, Listeners. It’s been a few weeks since I’ve been on air-”

“-You can’t hide in there forever!”

Lauren shouted, Cecil continued.

”Strexcorp took Intern Maureen and I to their HQ. It was probably the most traumatizing experiences I’ve had and according to Abby, I’ve died once.”

A silence swept though the room(s).

“Cecil, dear, stay on topic.”

”Oh, yes. So, basically, just beat up up strexcorp employees.”

Kevin interjected.

”That’s your plan!?”

”I like it!”

Maureen said, she was eyeing the door.

”Of course you do.”

Kevin mumbled.

”Cecil, how’re we going to get out of here?”

”You’re going to hate my answer-“

”-You don’t know, do you?”

”Not even the slightest clue.”

”I’ll fight them!”

Carlos put his hand on Maureen's shoulder.

”No, I don’t think so.”

”You guys never let me do anything.”

She grumbled.

”If it wasn't a life or death situation, I would let you.”

Cecil told her. The knocking stopped, they all looked towards the door.

”Ow, what the fuck?”

Lauren exclaimed from the other side. Kevin and Cecil shared a look.

”What’s going on?”

Carlos asked.

”Nothing!”

Both replied at the same time, Maureen raised an eyebrow.

”Didn’t sound like it.”

She remarked. Cecil opened the door, Abby and Tamika stood there. Abby looked at the radio hosts.

”What did you do!?”

”Nothing! We were in here.”

”Whatever, they're down.”

She opened the door to the booth door, Maureen kicked both Daniel and Lauren.

”That’s for my lip, fucker!”

”Tone it down.”

Cecil told her, Maureen rolled her eyes.

”Whatever, old man.”

"What now?"

Carlos leaned in the doorway. Everyone shrugged.

Well, I'll tell you what happened, everything went back to 'normal' after a short while. Tamika went back to her bookclub, Maureen threatened to quit the internship but didn't. The basics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would be a very different story is Cecil had his phone  
(Hell isn't a bad word, Cecil can say it)  



	17. Goodbye, NightVale, Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This it, boys!  
For this, we have to go back a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been fun! I’ll see y’all later!

Cecil sat in the room, shaking. All he could taste was the blood in his mouth, one of his eyes was swollen shut. His head throbbed, Kevin hadn't come back in awhile and he hadn't seen Maureen. All he could feel was pain. The door opened slowly.

"Cecil!"

Carlos rushed forward, he knelt in front of him.

"What did they do to you?"

That was a rhticoal question, of course. He could see what they did.

"Cecil, i'm so sorry-"

He started, but Cecil shook his head and pulled Carlos into a hug, his head rested in the crook of Carlos' neck. Cecil started to tear up, it felt nice to be in an warm embrace again.

"I've missed you..."

Carlos whispered.

They sat there for a few minuets before Carlos pulled away.

"We have to leave." 

He helped Cecil up.

"We have to be quick-"

Cecil grabbed his sleeve, making Carlos look back. Cecil shook his head.

"Dear, we don't have time for this. Do you trust me?"

Cecil nodded his head.

"You...do trust me?"

Carlos asked, Cecil nodded again.

"Then what is it?"

His tone was gentle. That's when the door crashed opened and slammed shut.

"Cecil? I thought they killed you."

Maureen rushed forward and hugged him quickly before seeing that they sewn his mouth shut.

"I guess they did."

Maureen turned to Carlos.

"I honestly thought you died."

She continued, "Kevin said he'd distract him, we don't have a lot of time."

Cecil finally nodded. As they walked out of the room, he noticed how beat up Maureen was. Her eyes held a tiredness he hadn't seen in awhile.   
  
They walked down the brightly lit hallway. The walls had dark red stains splattered all over them, for once, Cecil was glad his glasses were broken. Carlos squeezed his hand.  
  
”We’re almost there.”  
  
Maureen whispered as they entered the lobby. They didn't get very far.

”Well, look what we have here, Kevin.”

The group turned around, Kevin and Lauren stood in front of them. Kevin had been badly injured, blood came down from his neck and seeped into his clothing. 

”I-I’m sorry, Maureen. Th-The cameras.”

Her face paled, ”Shit.”

Lauren laughed.

”I must say, all of you guys tried. Some more then others. Carlos, we’ve been looking for you.”

Before she could say anything else, Cecil moved to stand in front of Carlos and Maureen.

”And here I thought you lost your fight.”

Cecil shook his head.

”...You know, we probably could’ve just duct taped your mouth shut.”

Kevin opened his mouth to speak but Lauren flared at him, so he didn’t.

”I like you, Cecil. I really do, don’t make me hurt you.”

She stepped forward, Cecil crosses his arms.

”I’ll break you.”

She took another step forward. Again, Cecil didn’t move. Maureen looked at Carlos, who seemed to be analyzing the situation.

”Dear-“

Lauren ordered a Strexcorp employee to hold them back.   
  
“Don’t touch me.”

Maureen warned the employee, then bit them when they did.

”I said don’t touch me!”

She tackled them. Lauren stood there for a minuet before-

“Take them away.”

Cecik broke.

”NO!” He screamed.

The stitching all snapped, blood pooled around his mouth.

”No.” He repeated again, softer.

Kevin took a step back.

”What did you just say.”

”I said no. I’m not just standing around this time.”

”You’re going to wish you had.”

Lauren went to walk forward but Maureen ran and punched her in the face.

”You can just go..”

The employee holding Carlos said. Carlos punched him anyway and went to Cecil.

”Are you okay?”

Cecil wiped blood from his mouth off with his arm.

”Not at all.”

Lauren had pinned Maureen down. Daniel stood next to them, ready to strike. Carlos rushed him, Daniel lost his balance and fell. Cecil pulled Lauren off of Maureen but she caught his arm and pinned it behind his back.

”It’s over!” She yelled, ”I have who I want!”

Cecil looked at Lauren, panic in his eyes.

Daniel grabbed Carlos and the other two employees grabbed Maureen.

”I didn’t want to hurt you guys anymore, but then you went and tried to escape.”

Her grip on Cecil’s arm tightened.

”It’s pitiful.”

”You can have me, just don’t hurt them.”

Cecil spoke.

”...What?”

Lauren was surprised. She didn't think he’d sacrifice himself for his family.

”What?” Carlos repeated.

”I haven’t made a promise in over 100 years, but I promise you this; if you let then go I’ll do what you say willingly.”

Cecil avoided any eye contact at all.

”You can’t do that!-”

Carlos started but Lauren interrupted.

”You have yourself a deal.”

She let go of his arm. He cradled it with his other one.

”You heard him. Take them out of the building.”  
  
”You can’t do that!”  
  
Carlos repeated more desperately. Lauren smiled, strexcorp employees are always smiling.

”I just did. Now, come along Cecil. We have so much to talk about.”

Cecil didn’t dare look back. Not even when the yelling started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strexcorp Cecil Strexcorp Cecil Strexcorp Cecil Strexcorp Cecil Strexcorp Cecil Strexcorp Cecil


End file.
